In modern data communications, a lack of data security as data flows between user devices presents problems when protecting users, user devices, networks, and enterprises. This issue is referred to as being one related to communications security. In addition to protection of data, communications security also may refer to a wide range of possible applications including communications control, session initiation, and network monitoring.
Numerous prior solutions have attempted to improve upon communications security; however, deficiencies still persist. These prior solutions generally relate to point-to-point communications protection, communication management, and network defense.